All Because of Her
by Pur-Syll Heart
Summary: Ara has left the guild, won't respond to Elsword's couple chat texts, & has been captured by Chung's men/soldiers. Elsword doesn't know what's going on and goes on a search for her with Ara's pet. Will Ara be able to make it out of the castle and who is this white haired guy who makes her heart skip beats? What will Elsword discover? Will feelings change and will there be a fight?
1. Chapter 1

_All Because of Her_

 _A/N: So sorry for the delay. I was caught up with dance and school. This is going to have quite a few chapters, so stay tuned~ Please don't forget to R &R 3_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, but I do own the name Purfection in this story._

 _Elsword: Lord Knight_

 _Ara: Asura_

 _Chung: Iron Paladin_

 _Add: Lunatic Psyker_

 _Rena: Night Watcher_

 _Raven: Veteran Commander_

* * *

Elsword sat on a big flat rock in Feita, most likely man-made, and rested his sword next to him before looking up to the dark sky. He hadn't seen Ara in a week. He'd been so busy. He tried contacting her through couple chat when he had the chance, but no response. She left the guild that same week as well. He wondered if something was up. Abruptly, a little fox hopped onto his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but just knew who it was by the fluffy tails that smacked his head. "Hey Purfection." She jumped up and did a few forward rolls, landing perfectly. She turned around, took her tails and then nuzzled them. He smiled at her. "How are you?" He offered her an El Tree Seed, which she took and ate happily.

"I'm okay, just wondering if you've seen Ara. I woke up and she was gone...nowhere to be found. She was last seen in Sander."

"You don't know where she is either?!" He got up suddenly, looking down at the fox dressed in Millenium fox gear. "We have to find her. She's been gone for a week. She hasn't even answered my texts."

"Wow, it's been that long? Didn't really notice." Purfection stared at his face laced with worry and will.

"How could you have not noticed? You're her favorite pet." He ran his fingers through his red messy hair.

"I sleep and the time goes. I've just been begging people for food." Elsword facepalmed at her comment and dug into his pocket to give her some El Tree Fruits. She took them and ate them cheerfully. After eating, she hopped onto his left shoulder and he summoned his Red Fox Spirit Mount to hurry to Sander to look for clues.

"I think it's best if you calm down." Chung watched as Ara tossed another article of clothing inside her bag.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" He saw that she was crying.

"I don't understand you."

"I am tired of being here."

"You have the best here in Hamel. It's royalty."

"I can't be your princess. Your men kidnap me, then bring me here, and you expect me to feel safe?!" She shook her head, looked at him and shut her bag.

He sighed heavily.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry. Give me a chance."

"I'm married!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"So where is your ring?" She looked to her left hand and noticed that it was gone.

"Um…I must have misplaced it when I was showering." She blushed from anger and embarrassment.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Ara gasped.

"I believe this is your ring." He took out a ring from his pocket and showed it to her. "I went to shower and I took it."

Ara went up to Chung to take it but he hid it behind his back. "Nuh-uh." He said playfully. She kept trying to grab it from him, but he was too quick. He grinned and quirked his eyebrow before running off. Ara chased him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Maybe if you kiss me." He said with a sing-song tone. This threw her off guard and she tripped, falling hard on her torso. She could hear Chung's laugh from down the hall. Angry that he still has her ring and has been teasing her, she gets up and decides to head to her room to devise a plan.

Note: _Dear Ara, Prince Chung wishes for you to report to the Dining Hall right after dressing. He picked a pretty gown for you to wear. Go to the changing rooms first. You should see an orange dress with autumn flowers on it and bunch of diamonds along the top where the breasts would go . –Guard_

Ara banged her head against the door of her room. "Just a little longer" she told herself.

Ara came down the circular staircase and the gold colored shoes on her feet were met by polished hardwood flooring. She looked about the room and saw a huge wooden table in the center of it, covered by a white tablecloth. Above the table were chandeliers and to the sides of the table were chairs covered with white silk. Everything was well kept. A flower vase rested at the center of the table with fresh red roses that gave the room a pleasant odor. She took a seat at the head of the table and looked at the vacant seat next to her, wondering if Chung will sit next to her. Ara was usually brought food to her room upon her request.

The main door opened and a flood of servants and elegantly dressed people came in. Women came in with very pretty dresses and men came in with a suit. Everyone stepped to the sides and bowed. Chung came through the door with a white shirt underneath and a blue blazer and pants, with a navy blue tie. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with his bangs to the sides of his face and the center of his forehead, but stopping just above his eyebrows. It seemed he trimmed it a bit. You could see some extra hair behind his ears that seemed to be extra bangs that he pushed back and it had a brown tip. His aqua eyes shined brightly in the slightly dimmed room. He smiled and said that everyone may sit. He commanded his servants to get the food from the kitchen and set it out on the table.

As he got closer to the table, Ara's breath hitched. He looked absolutely stunning! His eyes looked into her hazel ones and they stared for a few seconds before looking away, blushing. He sat in the chair next to her and placed his hands on his lap. She twiddled her fingers in her lap, feeling nervous as she got stares by the other women who were jealous that she got the seat next to the prince. It wasn't really her choice. Or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**All Because of Her pt 2**

The sun's rays beamed mercilessly down upon Elsword and Purfection. They could feel the perspiration coming out of their pores and their clothes stick to their skin. In all honesty, they wanted to leave Sander as quick as possible. One man who he's been friends with for a while now, is Raven, and he needed to find him in hopes he could get answers. Raven seemed to take a liking to living here after getting kicked out of Hamel Castle for accidentally breaking a very important vase with his nasod arm by accident. His hair was jet black with some white protruding from it. He was muscular and had this air about him. It seemed as if stress and battles got to him. Scars were scattered around his body and he looked quite aged. He wasn't old per say, just masculine.

It didn't take long to find Raven's hut. Raven sat outside his hut, topless with black shorts on, cleaning his blade. "Hey Raven!" Elsword pulled up to him and got off of his mount which vanished after. Raven side-glanced him.

"What are you doing at my place?" He had a sort of cold tone.

"Well, I am searching for Ara. She's gone missing." His tone dropped to a sort of melancholy level and he ran his right hand through his spiky red hair.

"Oh, her. Yeah, I know she's gone." He looked back to his blade and continued to wipe it.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes." Raven looked at Elsword then. "But I'm not telling you." He set his blade down carefully and stood.

"Why not?!" Elsword drew close to the muscular man.

"She left on her own will."

"She what?!" His eyes widened. "No…" He clenched his fists.

Raven gave a smirk. "She left like a bolt. Ranting about how horrible of a guy you are. I think you should just quit looking for her." He began to walk into his hut, but his wife came out. "Rena."

"Raven." She gave him a hard glare, hands on her curvy hips, long yellow-green hair coming down. "Stop fooling around and messing with the poor kid's emotions." Her left hand met his right cheek, creating a loud SMACK. He didn't falter; just looked down.

Elsword looked on, feeling mixed emotions.

"Elsword, excuse this man right here. He doesn't know anything. He's just been bored out of his mind, but I'll tell you this. Not too long ago, I heard talk about a girl being taken away and having a search team sent out for her, but we don't know if the girl could be your girl, Ara.

* * *

After dinner, Ara got up, as well as the others with the Prince's command. Chung went toward the kitchen to let his servants know to clean up. She eyed his retreating form and neatly pushed her chair back in. Grateful that Chung didn't talk to her, she began to walk out after the ladies. She didn't wanna start any commotions.

She walked down the hall and noticed a door to the left of her as she looked around. She walked towards the door that was a few feet away and opened it. Darkness greeted her. If it wasn't for the light of the hall behind her, she wouldn't have been able to make out the first few steps. She wondered briefly if she should explore. Ara took a quick look to see if anyone was behind her and saw no one, so she let curiosity get to her. She carefully went down the stairs, her legs trembling a bit. She stopped for a moment to search for a railing and found it, thankfully. Ara progressed to the last step at the sight of orange lighting. Torches lined the walls and she was grateful for it. She commenced to traverse down another hall and began to feel as if her own shadows were watching her. The walls displayed her shadow: in front of her, in back of her, to the sides of her, and the differing shapes began to catch her off guard. Her eyes darted at times in fear. Sweat began to form in her hands. Her breaths became more prominent and the shakiness in her breath could be heard if someone was there. Desperately, she wanted to call out to the hall lit by torches, but kept her mouth shut out of fear that her voice would be discerned and get her in trouble.

The click, clack, click, clack of her shoes was all that she could hear and it was becoming a sound she began to portray as more than just her steps. For a moment, she stopped to see if it really was just her imagination. To her dismay, she heard steps. Afraid she would get caught, she strode across the hall as silently as she could, but as fast as her body could go. As she continued to go across the very long hall; the torches began to disappear and it came to a point where light was no longer seen. In an attempt to be brave, Ara continued, slowly now, with shaky steps to a door surrounded by a dark purple light. She eyed the door with trepidation and inquisitiveness. Wondering why the door was unchained, she cautiously gripped the handle with a trembling hand and opened the door to reveal a dark crystal at the end of the path. Ara stared at it in amazement and didn't realize that she could no longer control her body. In a way, she felt compelled to get _closer_ and _closer_. Her eyes were drawn to the darkness inside of it. _Ara, stop!_ She could see the agony in the crystal; people suffering, demons walking and in the front of it all, her brother, Aren. _It is only the crystal giving an illusion!_ Suddenly, her legs began to move faster, a breathy "Aren" escaped her lips. She didn't know what she was doing. _ARA!_ She began to feel her aura change and became deaf to Eun's cries of warning. All she saw was Aren, his dark purplish skin, the black demonic horns protruding from his head, his long silver hair, and his demonic suit that practically screamed royalty. His glowing scarlet eyes met hers and she began to run to him.

Ara didn't hear the sound of whooshing or humming. She didn't hear someone calling to her, but she did feel herself crash to the floor and her consciousness return to her, very hard. Her world was spinning and she let out a groan. Her amber eyes closed and she put a hand on her head. The person lifted her up from the ground, holding her bridal-style and looked at her passed out form.

* * *

The person carried her all the way up to his room, glad no one was patrolling the halls at the moment and laid her on his bed. He removed the black glove he was wearing from his right hand to feel her forehead. She was feeling very hot. The male grew worried that the Dark El might have done something to her that would be irreversible. He debated letting Chung know of the situation. Angry that Chung didn't pay more attention to her; he decided that it's best if he doesn't know. He began to take off his gear and black suit and pants. He removed his purple shirt, exposing his young toned body, and the other glove, leaving him clad in underwear. He searched his drawers for his sleepwear. It didn't take long to find it. He put on a loose white shirt and long black pajama pants, and decided to sit next to her on the soft bed with white sheets. The person looked at her and noticed the rise and fall of her chest, her sprawled out black hair with the two white strands on either side of her head with a bead attached to both strands, and the quite uncomfortably placed legs and arms. In an attempt not to stare, he stood and left to the bathroom that was connected to his room (his own personal bathroom) to get a towel and wet it with cold water. He comes out and places the cold, wet towel onto her forehead in hopes that it would reduce the fever.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly after a few hours. She yawned and stretched. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust and her brain to realize that someone was there. "Who are you…?" She said it softly. She rose and the towel landed on her lap. "How long was I out for?"

He studied her, from his desk, making sure that she was okay. "A few hours. Who I am is not of importance."

She pouted.

"I am Ara, Ara Haan."

"Cool."

"Not a guy of many words huh?"

He made no particular reaction to her comment.

"Okay, fine, don't answer me." Ara began to stand.

"Wait. Chung doesn't know you're here." He stood and stuck his arm out. His hand gestured to wait.

"Chung?" Her leg hung off of the bed.

"I'm not helping you regain your memory if you lost it."

"No, I am fine, just processing what happened."

"I see." He ran a bare hand through his combed and possibly gelled, white, spiky hair.

"You were close to the Dark El. You shouldn't have been. Why were you down there?"

"Curiosity. I am new here. I was so rudely brought here against my will, deemed a princess and everything and now I am here. I just wanted to explore a little." Ara said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, relax. I'll show you around and I guess keep you company for a bit."

"May I know your name at least?"

He sighed. "Add."

* * *

Hey all! I hope this new chapter is to your liking. If you have any recommendations to add to the story or to fix, please let me know. The new chapter should be up by next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Because of Her Chapter 3**

A/N: Just wanted to say Happy New Year to all and a belated Happy Holidays. I know this is a bit later than planned, but the next chapter is going to be a bit longer. I am going for 2000k words at least. I have already started the 4th chapter. I hope this chapter is to your liking. ^.^/

* * *

Add rose from his seat and stretched. He walked toward the door and put his ear against it to hear for people in the halls. He heard a few guards talking and looked back to Ara. "Hey, I'mma need you to stay here. I'm gonna step out. I'll be back."

"I thought that you were going to let me explore the castle with you."

"It's complicated. Just stay out of sight and stay in this room. Don't leave." He opened the door and walked out, his dynamos automatically going to his position and closed the door.

Ara sighed heavily in the room, debating what she should do. She really had the urge to just snoop around and see who this Add is. She got up from the bed and walked over to his desk, taking in the positions of each of the things that are on it. As first order of business for her, she took the piece of paper that was on the desk and began to read what it said.

 _Dear Add,_

 _I am going to need you to defeat Ran and get back our Priestess. I will send my guards with you so that you won't be alone in this quest. If you fail, there will be consequences._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Chung Seiker_

"Ran!? He is _not_ going to _hurt_ MY _brother._ " Desperately, Ara wanted to rip up the paper and make him forget about the quest, but she had to control herself because she didn't want him to discover that she was snooping around. Carefully, she placed the paper back where it was, the way he had it. She saw that his computer was open. It read something about Eve and her Nasods that she summons. ' _Why would he care about Eve?'_ She opened the lone drawer connected to the desk and she saw a bunch of tools for fixing and perhaps building as well. She closed the drawer carefully to make sure that the stuff didn't move and looked behind her to see a door with a password lock on it by the handle. No doubt she was yet again tempted by this challenge now set before her to unlock this door and unravel the mystery behind it. She walked toward the door and put her hand forward to test the handle, moving it closer - closer...

 _knock knock_

Ara let out a small _eep_ and ducked down, crawling toward the tall, king sized bed to use it as a shield.

"Add, are you in there? It's Chung." He rapped on the door for him to open it. "Open up! Add!" Ara's heart began to palpitate and she covered her mouth with her hand to fight the urge to make another sound. He opened the door and saw that he wasn't in his room. "He is always in his room at this time. That's odd." He began to walk closer to the bed and Ara tried to shrink herself best she could to hide. He walked toward the desk, not noticing her and saw that he left with his dynamos too. He wondered briefly if he left the building without his permission or started the quest solo. Ara held her breath as she watched him right in front of her, with no place to hide in his room. He began to walk out, still not noticing her and closed the door behind him. Ara let out the breath she was holding and put her hands together in prayer, thanking the Gods.

* * *

Add walked down one of the halls that led to an emergency exit. The walls were painted a light blue with some pictures of some towns and villages. He, as Chung's right-hand man, was the only person who had access to that door. He unlocked it and headed back to his room. He knocked once and told Ara from his side that it was him and opened the door before closing it behind him. Ara eyed him and saw him head over to his dresser.

"Did anyone come in while I was gone?"

"The Prince."

"Oh." His tone sounded uneasy for that second.

"I wasn't caught. Are you proud of me?" Ara's voiced held a childish tone.

"I am." He took out his uniform and accessories before looking toward her. "I opened up an emergency exit. You are going to go left down this hall, down two flights of stairs and you'll see a long hall that leads to the exit. Don't ask why there aren't cameras. Just go."

"Are you crazy!?" Ara had a plan in her mind to get on the Prince's good side to make her leave, but now the ticket out the door was just handed to her, figuratively.

"I know what you want. Just leave. I'll ask for permission to leave and follow you after. Just go as fast as you can. I will find you."


End file.
